Talk:Leviathan
Known Models Roaster part I got one as the playthrough 2 reward and it has incendiary x4 and makes the same explosion as the Roaster, and a larger blast radius than my regular roaster Broad side of a barn 21:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Broad side of a barn : Every rocket launcher will appear with an elemental multiplier of x4. But i dont think it will have that Roaster accessory cause it would be a double manufacturer which is impossible ;) (Roaster = Maliwan, Leviathan = Torgue) ADreamer 09:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : All elemental procs with rocket launchers will look the same, regardless of legendary status. 15:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Rakk Hive Drop The level 48 Leviathan is meant as Rakk Hive drop confirmation, as that's where I got it from to get the picture, and the 2nd playthrough quest reward version is level 47, so I think it's fair evidence. -- Eno Khaon 02:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) fair enough, ill remove tag Baalazmon 04:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Does the 2nd playthrough Rakk Hive always drop a leviathan though, which would make it a static loot, or can it be dropped from other enemies? -Zaybertamer 04:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It definitely doesn't drop every time; he seems to drop 3 items each time he's killed, and a Leviathan just happened to be one of the drops one of the dozen times I've killed him. -- Eno Khaon 04:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I have confirmed that it drops, can't tell you why it's in his loot list though--Saphireking65 15:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Could just be because the Rakk Hive is friggin' huge... like a leviathan... 22:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shock damage My leviathan has a X4 chance of shock. I'm playing on 360 and can thus not prove I do via screenshot. :Yea theres a chance to have an elemental effect, you don't have to post the specs.--Saphireking65 15:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I also have had 2 x4 fire ones with different other stats -- Unknown (please sign with four tilde ~ next time I have just uploaded my shock elemental Leviathan below. I have to say this launcher is very useful PvP, but not so much PvE. The fact that it can be used to spam behind cover in PvP is very overpowered. I have received this Leviathan after doing the New Haven Bounty Board's "Wanted: Fresh Fish" quest. This makes sense. 07:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Writing in first person Phrases such as "The description is wrong, the Leviathan can come with corrosive element mine had x3" should not be put up on the article page (the talk page would be fine, though). Instead try to write it as a 3rd party. --BronzDragon 15:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Leviathan Origins (Trivia) Looks like another disputed piece of trivia here - Cue reverts. The latest has a "Nordic Leviathan" and my Danish half is perplexed by this. I suspect the editor meant Jörmungandr, although the "Midgard Serpent" was probably a parallel myth, developing alongside the likes of Ouroboros etc. Can anyone provide a certifiable origin of the word "Leviathan"? -- WarBlade 21:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leviathan apparently from the old testament.. Kmkzipedestrian 19:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC)kmkzipedestrian Origin? Sure, I know that. My name. This gun is a Gearbox Community Legacy item. I'd link you to the proper thread on the forum revealing that, but it's been moved to a dump section that normal users can't access. That name is derived from my name, Nathan Levi. Or, backwards, Levi Nathan, which is nearly Leviathan. The red text is a reference to both Ahab's quote and a forum meme from one of my old haunts. Let's see if I have a link to the image somewhere. Here we are. L3V Has Risen [External Link] Cleared up? L3VIATH4N 04:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Youz be trollin? GnarlyToaster 12:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan 2.5 playthrough Leviathan vs Crawmerax I had heard the leviathan was good against crawmerax but when i tried it, it did almost no damage. Does the element make a difference in damage? Mine was fire. 15:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Do not expect rocket launchers to do much damage, if any, to Craw. The only possible way in which the Leviathan may be... not good, but if anything, useful against Crawmerax is hiding in the glitch spot and using the Leviathan'ss trajectory to hit the crit spot on the back. And even then you'd need launcher regen with all the trial, error and zero damage you'd be getting. You're better off with an SMG or lucking it out and hoping he turns around. 16:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Trade for this gun Does someone have this gun in the level 48 type? Becuase I want one. D.R. fan 47 23:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :farm the Rakk Hive. its an infrequent drop. 00:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) or try Forum:Item trading (your system), under community on top list :What is "farming"? If it is killing him a bunch of times, well I have done that for the last hour. D.R. fan 47 00:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Farming. i commend you your tenacity. i usually give up for the day after three tries. 00:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Free Leviathans I so far have 2 of these, one lvl 66 purple rare 1095 dam 97.9 acc 1.2 fr 7 rnd and one lvl 68 blue rare 1135 dam 91.7 acc 1.2 fr 6 rnd, no element, nothing neat about them. currently farming rakk hive so may get more/better ones. launchers are absolutely useless to me, so if you want one ask and ye shall receive. maybe you're one of those kind folk who absolutely NEED to give something in return, which is cool, but not necessary. psn sn is same as my sn here Dusted78 20:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Variations of Leviathons Came across a Leviathan that had a 97.1% accuracy, no joke. Got it off the bounty board too. Also, found one with a magazine of 7, same deal with getting it off the bounty board. guess it's one of those flukes. Can't show pictures, my XBOX is being stupid Also, Cramerax is confirmed to be weak to shock. a shock Leviathon does wonders as long as you have the ammo. 03:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Karl H Craw is not weak to any element, period. 16:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Trajectory rate The page says that the rockets are "affected by gravity." Am I to assume that they always fall at 9.8 m/s? The reason I'm asking is because I want to know if Lilith's High Velocity will cause the rockets to travel farther. Or is the pattern fixed, and will High Velocity simply propel the rockets into the ground faster? Tea ache sea 03:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Leviathan's rockets act just like grenades in that the higher up you aim the farther the projectile will travel before hitting the ground. As stated on the page, if you aim and fire strait up, the projectile will fly up and then fall strait down, landing on or right next to you. High Velocity only affects the speed of the projectile not the distance traveled. 03:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well... The speed at which you throw something does have an effect on distance traveled. Both firing at a 45° angle, a cannon will shoot a bowling ball farther than my arm can... :I do believe the leviathan is correctly affected by gravity: Firing the rockets faster will allow them to travel for more time (thus further) before hitting the ground. 07:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) True, but I am not sure it works that way in game. I will say I have not tested this exact situation. It is not just the speed at which something is throw but the force applied to it as well. If high velocity does not apply more force to the projectile but simply makes it fly faster along a given trajectory, it will not fly further I believe. 12:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Time to whip out the Borderlands I guess. 12:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :The speed is the force. That is, the bullets travel faster because more force is applied. If the Leviathan truly is "affected by gravity," then they should travel farther when fired with High Velocity. Tea ache sea 14:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) From what i understand of physics, it require more force to make an object in the real world travel faster. In something like a video game, you can program an object to travel from point A to point B in a certain amount of time, say 2 seconds, with no force needed. It can also be programed to only travel a given distance in the program. If you have a skill like High Velocity, it could be programed to cut the travel time down to 1 second, again not imparting any force, reducing travel time without giving it any extra distance. Wheter this is how the game is programed or not is the question. You may be correct, but I dont know either way. 23:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can somone test it out please? I don't have a siren save, so I cannont. I'd also like to know if the "evil" accesory would effect it's arc since it makes the rocket move faster. 16:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Inspired by community memeber http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1560614#post1560614 04:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :the wiki was subject to was shown that thread a year ago or so and remains unimpressed. it is still popularly believed to be an affectation on the part of certain forum contributors. 07:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Regardless, should it not be mentioned in trivia? Something like "The weapons name was based off of a fourm memebere according to this(link) thread". 19:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) A wiki is for facts, ussually supported by other facts, and not speculation based mainly on coincidence. If Gearbox came out and said these names were definately based on users names then it would be note worthy. 23:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of this. In fact, years ago, I came and noticed this wiki was at the time very un-encylopedia-ish. Many of the artciles were not written from a nuetral point of view, much incorrect info, etc. It's a lot better now. (You still hold on to the "twisted" prefix in the "weapons by prefix" page, it NEVER spawns on weapons without modding) Now, I fail to see how a direct statement by a gearbox employee (Hellface) in that thread is not "Gearbox came out and said these names were definately based on users names". I understand why you may think it is just a affectation, but even so, many of the articles have more than one speculatory origin for weapon names. The bitch, for example, has a note that says "The red text may be a reference to the famous song "Smack My Bitch Up" by Prodigy", which entirely ignores the far more likely possiblity that it's named after the general contations we have with smacking woman and the "bitch slap" in popular culture. how is that note not "speculation based mainly on coincidence"? If those types of speculatiatory ideas can make it into a article, then so should the fact that gearbix says they were named after fourm memembers. I don't mean to cause a arguement, just pointing out the hypocrpsy. Sorry for ranting like that. :l3v1 himself, directly, lampooned this fact. HERE. we know. its old news! get over it. ::btw, do you mean to tell me my twisted savage rocket launcher is modded? best check yo facts and step back, jack. 16:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) the "official" borderlands forums have no qualms about holding onto their dracos, executioners, and plagues. "twisted" is just another unused piece of code and worthy of inclusion in the mainspace article. allowing for the fact that borderlands is, by and large, one big joke itself, trivia is a barely tolerated part of the wiki. policy clearly dictates what can and cannot be included on mainspace article trivia sections. trivia(l) references shall continue to be policed using the above stated criteria. 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Again, sorry for making a whole rant about that. But I do suppose mentioning the Draco, Plauge, etc would be the same as twisted, so you got me there.